el dragón valeroso
by master master god
Summary: en busca de nuevas alianzas para el reino, Merida y su familia viajan para encontrar una gran sorpresa al toparse con una isla donde hay-quienes son-dijo la jinete de dragón rubia
1. Chapter 1

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master –yo espero que bien, mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo mi nueva historia y espero que les guste, también presento a mis compañeras en el Okame que también lo eran en mi historia anterior, Barby y azura-señala a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas en un sillón grande-HOLA-dijeron alegres las dos chicas-también agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis historias, pero les informo de una vez, dado que este será el prólogo, como en mi anterior historia, será un capitulo corto, pero que espero les guste-dijo feliz-y yo espero que sea otra linda historia-dijo azura-yo también, me gusta esta pareja-dijo Barby.

No soy dueño de valiente ni de como entrenar a tu dragón, lo son su respectivos creadores

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Berk un lugar donde el frio predomina la mayor parte del año, con lluvias durante nueve meses y granizo los otros tres pero aun así muy cómodo para los habitantes de ese lugar, la única ventaja de ahí son las mascotas, algunas personas tienen perros o loros, pero aquí hay…

GRRROOOOAAAAAARRR (que efectos no)-se escucha un rugido

…Dragones.

Era el gran día de las carreras de dragones, todo mundo estaba en las gradas la llegada de los dragones para la última vuelta-es tiempo Bocón- dijo el líder de la tribu: Estoico el basto a su amigo, un vikingo con bigote rubio: Bocón el rudo-está bien, Ultima vuelta-dijo a un vikingo en una torre y este hiso sonar un cuerno-es tu momento de brillar-le dijo a una oveja negra que estaba en un aparato, la oveja lo miro aburrido-que disfrutes el vuelo-la oveja abrió los ojos y luego-beeeeee-se escuchó solo eso mientras la oveja salía disparada de ese aparato que resultó ser una resortera, es atrapada por un Nadder conducido por una chica rubia-vamos tormentuela-dijo la rubia a su ahora identificada dragona, para luego dejar caer la oveja en un blanco que tenía redes donde había más ovejas-y ASTRID GANA EL JUEGO-dijo el jefe de la tribu Estoico para que los espectadores estallen en jubilo- y hiccup esta… por ningún lugar-viendo a los lados para ver que en efecto no estaba su hijo.

XXXXXX en otra parte del mundo XXXXXXXXX

Dunbroch, el gran reino majestuoso y hermoso, además de que es muy imponente, en ese momento la princesa del reino le estaba dando igual eso, solo quería practicar con su arco, la chica pelirroja, con grandes y lindos risos en su cabello y gran persona, hace años que avía pasado el incidente en que convirtió a su madre le reina Elinor en oso, y abia roto la maldición, desde entonces ella y su madre se llevaban mucho mejor, Merida ahora aceptaba la forma de ser de su madre y su madre la de ella, ya no tenían problemas y ella ya entendia y aceptaba sus responsabilidades pero aún no se casaría, no estaba lista en ese momento estaba algo o debería decir muy emocionada, su padre el rey Fergus dijo que él y su madre se irían a un viaje, junto con los lord de los otros clanes junto a sus herederos para buscar nuevas alianzas, dejándola ir, por el hecho de ser la heredera, eso la emocionaba, buscar nuevas tierras y nueva gente y lugares, es que creían que sería bueno y benéfico para todos los clanes tener nuevas alianzas fuera del reino, y eso los ayudaría a la larga a todos.

Lo que a Merida le emocionaba a su madre le preocupaba, pues habría que viajar por mar, eso implicaba que tal vez se topen con los barbaros del mar y aunque en los clanes se enseñaba a casi todos a pelear, se desconfiaba mucho, pero como todo ya estaba listo, ya estaban los demás lord y sus barcos preparados, y Merida emocionada en la cubierta del barco y la Reyna ya más tranquila, todo mundo solo dio la señal de abrir las velas y empezar a remar, zarparon directo a nuevas tierras con nuevas costumbres, en busca de nuevas alianzas para un nuevo futuro para ellos como para algo y alguien inesperado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, que tal, les gusto, y si lo hice muy corto lo lamento pero como dije, este solo es el prólogo por eso será el capítulo más corto, espero que les gustara y que por favor lo sigan-dijo un master algo apenado-a mi si me gusto, y creo que a los demás igual-dijo una feliz azura mientras comía chocolates, junto a Barby que comía palomitas-a mi igual me gusto, también adoro esta pareja-dijo igualmente feliz-gracias chicas-dice master antes de notar algo-donde esta ceverus-pregunta viendo a los lados-yo lo vi en el prado de afuera-le dijo Barby-gracias-dice saliendo, entonces se encuentra con muchos platos vacíos-bien, A COMER-grito a lo que de pronto aparecen todas las mascotas de master: Lady la grifo, ceverus el perro de tres cabezas, Luther la hidra de dos cabezas y Mike la manticora, a cada uno le sirvo pescado fresco, una pierna de cordero, mas pescado fresco y una pierna de cabra respectivamente-asta otra amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 1.- el encuentro

En este capítulo Merida y su familia llegaran a Berk escoltados por dragones y sus jinetes por ciertos motivos, conociendo a la tribu.

y por si preguntan, Astrid corto con Hiccup debido a que él tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como maestro en la escuela de dragones y futuro líder de la tribu haciendo que sean solo amigos.

Asta otra.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master muy feliz pero nervioso a la vez, feliz por presentarse pero nervioso porque estaba atado en una silla siendo amenazado por Guest, Barby y azura quienes tenían un sartén como el de Rapunzel cada una-bueno amigos, si se preguntan porque de mi situación-comienza master muy nervioso-es por haber tardado tanto en escribir el nuevo capítulo del fic-termino azura con vos tenebrosa y un aura de miedo-ya les dije que tuve un bloqueo de escritor (ósea se la falta de inspiración)-dice master –está bien- dice Barby desatándolo.

En contestación al comentario de mi amiga Guest hice el test que menciono y termine en la casa Ravenclaw, y en cuanto a lo otro, investigue y Mérida es de tiempo antes de Elsa y Anna, como por cien o ciento cincuenta años, perdón.

Se me paso decir, en este fic Mérida he Hiccup tienen veinte años

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se puede apreciar el gran y basto océano, en el cual se ven cuatro barcos grandes y adornados, cada uno con el respectivo diseño de clan de escocia, eran el señor y el heredero del clan Dingwall, los del clan Macintosh, y del clan MacGuffin, además del Rey Fergus, el señor del clan DunBroch, cada lord o señor de clan, como prefieran llamarlo, estaba en la proa (el frente) de su respectivo barco, pero eso no nos interesa, lo que interesa es que la princesa y única heredera mujer de los cuatro clanes hacía, ella en ese momento estaba trepada en el mástil del barco tratando de lograr ver algo aparte de solo agua-Mérida, baja de ahí, es peligroso-grito desde la cubierta del barco, su madre la reina Elinor-ya voy mama, solo quería ver-le respondió comenzando a bajar, puede que ella lograra destruir a mordu el oso demonio, pero eso no cambiaba la actitud protectora de su madre, aunque su madre ya estaba más calmada, después de todo habían pasado las tierras de los barbaros hace días sin inconveniente, y ahora se dirigían a nuevos lugares que ella quería ver y conocer, para tener aventuras, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a tierra de una vez.

XXXXXX EN OTRA PARTE XXXXXXX

Hiccup se encontraba volando sobre la aldea, observando que todos los vikingos estaban haciendo arreglos en el pueblo, se preguntaran el porqué, la respuesta es que pronto seria el aniversario número cinco desde que los dragones se volvieron amigos de los vikingos, y estaban preparándose para el festejo que tendrían-creo que todos están muy ansiosos por el aniversario, no lo crees amigo-le pregunto el castaño a su dragón el cual solo afirmo con un pequeño gruñido-pues ellos están haciendo todo porque el aniversario valla bien, porque no nos preparamos tu y yo-pregunto de nuevo a su dragón el cual afirmo de la misma forma, entonces dieron vuelta y emprendieron vuelo al interior del bosque en el que se conocieron-les daremos un buen espectáculo-dijo felizmente, él y Chimuelo hacían un espectáculo para simbolizar la amistad que avía entre vikingos y dragones, ese espectáculo constaba de hacer acrobacias difíciles para demostrar que ambos se apoyaban para hacerlas, tenía que practicar. Entonces ya en el lago comenzó a practicar las acrobacias que aria.

XXXXXXXXXXX en otra parte XXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraban los barcos y dragones pesqueros cerca de la costa en ese momento los jinetes a cargo de supervisar la pesca eran Patapez, junto a Patan, que en ese momento estaban volando junto a los barcos, además de Astrid que estaba volando muy por arriba de ellos, pues ella solo pensaba-(por favor las cosas saldrán bien, no creo que pase algo malos, los dragones lo harán bien)-pensaba la rubia, volando sobre su dragón, ella solo quería divertirse un rato, pero no iba a ver carreras de dragones hasta que acabara el aniversario, y para colmo Hiccup iba a estar practicando hasta el día del aniversario, para dar su espectáculo, estaba muy aburrida, hasta que se cio cuenta que estaba muy arriba, y entonces –tormentuela va…-pero antes de acabar la frase, se fijó que algo venía a lo lejos, acercándose en el mar, pudo distinguir barcos, pero eran distintos a los que ellos usaban, incluso distintos a los de la tierra de los exiliados, quizá extranjeros-vamos tormentuela-dijo empezando a caer y justo antes de caer en el agua, abrió las alas y siguió volando directo a la casa de Estoico, llegando justo cuando él estaba saliendo, aterrizando frente a su casa-Astrid, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el líder de la tribu a la rubia-señor, se acercan barcos a la isla-dijo la rubia-barcos, de las islas de los exiliados-pregunto el pelirrojo y gran hombre-no, más bien parecen extranjeros, dijo la rubia, dejando al hombre pensando- ve a investigar, y lleva a alguien contigo, si son hostiles no los dejen llegar, si no lo son tráiganlos bien, pero no bajen la guardia-ordeno el jefe de la tribu-enseguida- dijo la rubia, en ese momento fue volando, para buscar al grupo, pero dados los preparativos del aniversario solo pudieron acompañarla Brutacio, Bruthilda, y Patan ya que ellos eran a los que no les encargaban nada porque si no lo arruinarían entonces todos emprendieron vuelo en la dirección que decía Astrid.

XXXXXX con Mérida XXXXXX

Era de mañana, ella se avía quedado dormida y ahora se quería despertar, quería salir por aire fresco, así que se levantó, se colocó un vestido azul marino con detalles en los hombros, que aunque odiaba usarlos, había empezado a usarlos luego de un tiempo de que su madre volvió a ser ella, pero con la condición de que serían vestidos más flojo que no la molestaran cuando usara su arco, pero nos desviamos, se colocó su vestido y salió a la cubierta, donde pudo ver a su padre que estaba junto a su madre en una mesa, estaban supervisando el barco, bueno, mas su madre, su padre solo estaba hay por qué Elinor lo estaba obligando a supervisar-buenos días-dijo para saludar a sus padres-buenos días Hija-dijo tan entusiasta como siempre el rey Fergus-buenos días querida-dijo tan calmada y serena como siempre la Reyna-que hacen-pregunta la pelirroja a sus padres-bueno estábamos viendo cómo van las cosas-dijo el rey para ser corregido por su esposa-no, estamos supervisando que las cosas a bordo no se salgan de control o no pase nada malo-dijo la Reyna, Mérida solo volvió a preguntar- Creen que lleguemos pronto a tierra-pregunto a sus padres-no lo sé querida, tal vez pronto, ya llevamos muchos días y creo que pronto llegaremos-pero como por arte de magia y como si le hubieran escuchado, el vigilante (ya saben, el que esta sobre el mástil he informa de algo) grito-¡tierra a la vista!-grito mientras bajaba a lo que Merida y sus padres fueron al frente del barco, y efectivamente, se veía una isla a lo lejos, pero alguien que nadie espeto Mérida noto, era que algo se acercaba y rápido-que cosa es lo que se acerca- pregunto Mérida al vigilante que ya había llegado al suelo, entonces todos vieron que algo en efecto si se acercaba, Mérida curiosa subió al puesto del vigilante y vio que lo que sea que se acercaba era enorme y parecía tener algo en su espalda, entonces vio un poco mejor y observo que eran personas, personas sobre unos extraños reptiles gigantes-pero que …-se preguntó pero, uno de esos raros reptiles se movió, parecía llevar a dos personas, pero era muy raro porque parecía tener dos cabezas, rápidamente bajo-que pasa-pregunto a sus padres pero antes de que le respondieran, una de las cabezas de ese raro reptil empezó a exhalar n raro gas verde alrededor de los cuatro barcos entonces un reptil grande, azul, que solo tenía alas y sus patas traseras, con espinas en la cola empezó a acercarse hasta quedar sobrevolando sobre su barco, pues es el que estaba en frente, de ese reptil salto una chica rubia, llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas roja ajustada, una falda con picos metálicos, un pantalón azul ajustado, botas de abrigo, hombreras de natal, un cinturón de calaveras de metal y tenía una capa corta afelpada para proteger del frio y en sus brazos descubiertos hasta los codos y con brazaletes de cuero una especie de cuerdas atadas en sus brazos, callo frente a ellos con mirada seria-Quienes son ustedes-pregunto seriamente, y que hacen aquí-pregunto la extraña rubia seriamente, el rey Fergus puso su mano en el mango de su espada disimuladamente, mientras la Reyna daba un paso al frente-soy la Reyna Elinor del reino de Dunbroch y hemos venido hasta aquí, para poder buscar nuevas alianzas a nuestro reino y a los cuatro grandes clanes-dijo con gran porte y educación, pero a la ves con seriedad-alianza eh-pregunta Astrid poniéndose pensativa, dejando serio a los oyentes, entonces después de unos minutos, cambia de expresión y pone una ligera sonrisa amable, comenzando a acercarse-un placer, entonces, mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson-dijo extendiendo la mano a la reina-el placer es nuestro-contesto ella, correspondiendo el gesto, entonces al ver que no había peligro Fergus y Mérida se acercaron igual pero sin bajar la guardia-hola, soy Fergus, el Rey-se presentó el pelirrojo hombre, luego vino la pelirroja-yo Mérida, la princesa-dijo ofreciendo la mano la cual Astrid estrecho-bien, nos disculpamos por esa pequeña primera impresión, pero no sabíamos sus intenciones-dijo la rubia caminando al frente del barco-no hay problema, eh que hace señorita-pregunta Fergus-bueno, ya que vienen para hacer una alianza, los llevaremos a puerto, después los escoltaremos con el jefe de la tribu para que puedan hablar-dijo, para luego montar a tormentuela y empezar a volar señalando el camino, luego de unos minutos llegaron a puerto, donde los extranjeros quedaron atónitos al ver tantos dragones, no sabían cómo era posible que esas creaturas vivieran en paz con las personas de esa isla-increíble-dijo para sí Mérida, ya después de un rato, todos se encontraban en el gran salón- bueno el jefe vendrá en un momento-dijo Astrid, pero como esperando que lo llamaran apareció Estoico en el gran salón, observando a todos los presentes- Astrid, me podrías decir que ha pasado-pregunto el imponente hombre.

Por el siguiente rato Astrid lo presento y le conto que era lo que querían-bueno, ya que Astrid dice que vienen en busca de una alianza, será bueno que tengan nuestra grata hospitalidad-dijo Estoico-le agradecemos señor Estoico-dijo la reina-no hay de que-dijo el-y si lo desean, pueden quedarse para asistir a nuestro festejo-dijo-festejo de que-pregunto Fergus de forma alegre igual que su hija-bueno, en dos días será el festejo en donde celebramos la paz entre los dragones y nos otros-dijo Estoico.

XXXXXXXXX dos días después XXXXXXXX

Dos días han pasado desde que Mérida, su familia y los demás clanes habían llegado a esa isla y parecía que era un gran lugar, muy bonito, al principio su madre le desagrado al ver a las personas, pero a ella y a su padre no les molestaba, hoy era el día, el día del festejo, ella y los demás clanes, se encontraban en una parte cerca de donde estaba Estoico-que sigue señor Estoico-pregunto la pelirroja heredera del clan DunBroch-bueno, sigue el espectáculo de acrobacias-dijo el hombre-que tipo de acrobacias-pregunto la Reyna curiosa de saber igual que su hija y por lo visto su marido-bueno, en este espectáculo nuestro mejor jinete hará acrobacias que podrían matarlo junto a su dragón, para demostrar el vínculo que él y su dragón tienen-dijo sorprendiendo a los DunBroch-pero no le preocupa que su jinete muera-pregunto intrigada la Princesa igual que la Reyna-no, este es el mejor jinete que tenemos, además de que él es el primer jinete que vimos, cuando estábamos en Guerra con los dragones, es el que tiene un vínculo más fuerte que cualquiera-dijo Estoico, calmándolas pero no tanto, entonces se escuchó un cuerno-Que empiece el ruedo-Grito Estoico, tras unos segundos se empezó a escuchar un extraño silbido que a cada momento se hacía más fuerte-¡Furia Nocturna!-grito un vikingo de las gradas-Cúbranse-grito otro, entonces del cielo salió disparado un tiro de fuego que exploto en medio de las gradas donde se pudo ver un dragón negro y una figura con armadura sobre su espalda-valla…-dijo la pelirroja de escocia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LISTO, termine-dijo alegremente master-YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!-gritaron las tres chicas fans de sus historias-chicas, no griten tan fuerte-dijo master sosteniendo sus orejas-lo sentimos-dijeron apenadas- es que lo esperábamos hace tiempo y tú no lo subías- dijo Guest- ya dije que tuve un bloqueo, aparte estaba enfermo-se defendió master-pero nos pudiste decir, podíamos ayudarte, o pudiste hacerlo incluso enfermo-dijo azura-si lo sé, lo siento-se apeno master-bueno amigos y amigas, les agradezco que Allan leído y esperado este capítulo, una disculpa si me tarde y sigue siendo corto, pero hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo-dijo master.

XXXXXXX ANUNCIO XXXXXX

Queridos lectores, este Fic tendrá un Okame, si algún lector o lectora que le guste mi fic desea salir que por favor me lo diga en sus comentarios y espero que les allá gustado, si quieren que le cambie algo, díganme, si quieren compartir una idea y no se animan díganmela y la pondré dando crédito correspondiente y si son nuevos usuarios que desean ser escritores contáctenme cualquier día que se queden sin ideas y los tratare de ayudar.

Hasta otra.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-pregunta master muy feliz –HOLA!-dijeron alegres sus tres amigas, todos estaban frente a un telón enorme-amigos, amigas, lectores y es un buen día-dijo master sobre un tablero con micrófono-hoy es el día en que damos una bien venida a una nueva integrante del equipo-dijo muy feliz azura-oye azura, como se lama el equipo-pregunto Barby-no lo sé-dijo azura en pose pensativa-eso no importa lo que importa es que somos amigos-dijo Guest-bueno a lo que íbamos, CEEEEVEEEERUUUUS-dijo master dando señal a su fiel compañero, el cual al escuchar la señal, jalo la cuerda con una de sus cabezas haciendo caer el telón, revelando a-amigos míos, les presento a la hermana de Guest, Diva de blogs-dijo master para de inmediato empezar a aplaudir-gracias-dijo sumamente emocionada y feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de que el disparo de fuego exploto, se pudo ver como aparecía un dragón negro con una figura en su lomo, entonces dio comienzo el espectáculo, el dragón empezó a dar maromas en el cielo formando círculos, mientras su jinete, en logar de montarlo de forma tradicional, solo estaba agarrado de las riendas y estaba recostado bocabajo en el lomo del dragón-eso es peligroso-dijo la Reyna muy intranquila-eso es cierto-continuo su marido-se matara-dijo el señor MacGuffin-no lo hará, en ese jinete es en el que todos tienen fe, además es el mejor en este aspecto-dijo Estoico.

Entonces el dragón comenzó a bolar recto al cielo siendo visto por todos, entonces a trecientos metros de alto cayó en picada de espaldas, asustando a la princesa de Escocia junto con los herederos de clanes y sus respectivos señores, peo antes de diez metros se dio vuelta quedando de frente y abrió las alas, elevados justo un metro antes de tocar el suelo, haciendo que todos los vikingos gritaran de emoción, y haciendo suspirar tanto a la Reyna Elinor como al rey Fergus, que estaban asustados de que el jinete muriera-tranquilos, ya les dije que es nuestro mejor jinete, si gustan lo podrán conocer cuando acabe el festejo-dijo Estoico-será un placer-dijo Elinor-con mucho gusto-dijo Fergus-claro-dijo Mérida, ella quería conocer a ese jinete y quería saber si podría enseñarle a hacer eso, mientras, el espectáculo continua con el dragón dirigiéndose al agua en una caída de frente, produciendo de nuevo ese silbido, y abre sus alas y cuando pasa por el agua esta se repele un poco por la fuerza que tenía el dragón en su vuelo, de pronto comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo ero seguía avanzando hacia adelante y voló hacia arriba-que dices amigo, lo intentamos-le pregunto el jinete enmascarado a su dragón el cual lo vio y gruño un poco-Chimuelo, no pasara nada malo-le dijo asegurando una palanca que estaba en el arnés del dragón, dieron la vuelta para ir a la aldea ante la expectación de todos, entonces el vikingo se enderezo sobre su dragón y resbalo para caer de cabeza junto a su dragón, aterrando a todos-listo amigo-dijo el vikingo viendo a su dragón quien sonrió mostrando su falta de dientes, entonces metió sus manos en unas correas que tenía en sus piernas y las abro mostrando unas alas de cuero para planear, junto a su dragón que abrió sus alas propias en dirección a la plataforma que avía en el centro de las gradas para el final de su acto.

Entonces, el jinete se montó nuevamente en su dragón, y enseguida aparecieron otros jinetes en la plataforma, Mérida de inmediato vio que eran los que los escoltaron hay, Estoico se levantó-que comience la carrera de dragones, los equipos serán: Cremayerus con Gronkol, y Nader con Furia nocturna-dijo Estoico mencionando los dragones que estarían en equipos, los cuales se prepararon, para enseguida salir disparados al cielo con el sonido de un cuerno, directo a una parte de camino abierto entre las gradas, que daba al pueblo-a donde se dirigen señor Estoico-pregunto la Reyna Elinor al vikingo-bueno se dirigen al pueblo a buscar las ovejas marcadas-dijo simplemente-¿ovejas marcadas?-pregunto Fergus-si, esta carrera consta de capturar unas ovejas que fueron marcadas en su lana y traerlas a esas redes-dijo señalando un gran madero con puertas y redes bajo estas-el que acumule puntos suficientes ganara , pero el que logre capturar la oveja negra ganara, no importa su número de puntos-siguió explicando-genial-dijo Mérida.

(Sí que lo es-dijo master que estaba haciendo algo como la carrera de dragones, pero en lugar de eso, estaba sobre ceverus- van a ganarnos-dijo azura que estaba en su equipo, subre otra de las cabezas de ceverus, iban contra Guest que estaba sobre su loba gigante Darcy y Diva que estaba sobre Lady-no lo harán, esa es la cena…-dijo master confundiendo a azura y a las chicas-la de ceverus-aclaro-haaaa-dijeron las chicas volviendo a la carrera)

Transcurrió un rato en el que los jinetes lograron conseguir las ovejas y llenaron las redes, todo a cada momento pasaban muy rápido, queriendo ganar, en las gradas del jefe, donde estaban los señores de clanes y sus herederos, Estoico le dijo a su amigo-es tiempo Bocón-dijo al vikingo que iba a hablar pero-tiempo de que-pregunto la pelirroja-de esto, Ultima vuelta-dijo Bocón a un vikingo sobre un poste el cual hiso sonar un cuerno, entonces Mérida vio como traían un aparato raro y hay había una oveja de color negro, con mirada desinteresada-es tu momento de brillar-escucho Mérida de Bacon que le decía a la oveja, iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero-que disfrutes el vuelo-le volvió a decir a la oveja que puso una mirada de miedo y ZUUUUUM ,la oveja salió disparada al cielo, comenzando a caer, sorprendiendo a los invitados, para luego esa oveja ser atrapada por el Gronkol , el cual empezó a volar a sus compañeros-aquí tienes linda-dijo Patapez, que le paso la oveja a Bruthilda-si, la oveja negra-dijo atrapándola, entonces Astrid cruzo miradas con Hiccup que estaba más atrás de ella, entonces los dos asintieron, y Hiccup salió volando a donde Astrid, que tomo las patas de Chimuelo para que este volara sobre los rubios hermanos, dejando a Astrid caer sobre su dragón para quitarle la oveja a Bruthilda y saltar, siendo atrapada por tormentuela, para luego volar y dejar caer la oveja en las redes-Y ASTRID GANA EL JUEGO-dijo/grito Estoico levantándose de su asiento a lo que todos estallaron en jubilo.

(-y yo gane este juego-dijo Diva que estaba bailando junto a Guest el baile de la victoria, mientras azura y Barby trataban de animar a un pobre y derrotado master, que estaba en un rincón-como me ganaron unas chicas-estaba murmurando para el mismo)

XXXXXX rato después, en el gran salón XXXXXX

Se podía ver en el gran salón a Estoico, junto a los invitados de escocia y a uno que otro vikingo que estaban comiendo alegremente, e septo la Reyna Elinor, que fiel a su nivel y linaje comia calmadamente, estando derecha y lentamente.

(-que persona tan aburrida-comento master-si-dijo Barby)

Entonces, mientras pasaba la comida, las puertas del gran salón se abren, mostrando a Hiccup, con su casco en su mano, junto a Chimuelo, todos lo miran-he…hola-dijo algo dudoso y nervioso por las miradas que recibía, y ni siquiera conocía a esas personas, pero más nervioso lo ponía la mirada atenta de la chica pelirroja que estaba presente hay-Hiccup, que bueno que llegas, ben te quiero presentar a nuestros invitados-dijo Estoico-está bien-dijo el algo tímido-señores de Escocia, me complace que me dejen presentarles a Hiccup, mejor jinete y entrenador de Dragones, futuro líder de la tribu, y mi hijo-dijo Estoico sorprendiendo a todos (recuerden que nunca les dijo que era su hijo) y más Mérida, ella ya escucho algo de el por parte de Estoico, pero no se imaginaba que fuera su hijo, se notaba a leguas que no eran muy parecidos, Estoico era Pelirrojo, grande e imponente, mientras este chico de por lo menos su edad era castaño pequeño y se notaba que tímido, pero por otro lado, ella no se parecía a su madre para nada, se parecía más a su padre, porque el chico llamado Hiccup, no podía parecerse más a su madre, pero no lo podía asegurar, no la conocía ni a su madre ni a él, solo tenía que investigar.

La cena siguió sin ningún inconveniente, claro que eso no le quitaba lo nervioso a Hiccup, después de todo él era el centro de atención de los invitados, valla que les gustaron sus acrobacias, y más con las anécdotas que su padre conto de él, el pobre solo se quería ir, para colmo la chica pelirroja que alcanzo a escuchar que se llamaba Mérida no le despegaba la vista por ningún motivo, era como si tratara de estudiarlo, se sentía muy incómodo, hasta que gracias a Odín la Sena había acabado y él ya podía irse a descansar de tantas miradas.

(-Si amigo mío yo te comprendo muy bien-dijo master pues él también tuvo esa experiencia en otro lado)

XXXXX CON MERIDA XXXXX

Ella estaba en este momento recostada en la cama de su camarote en el barco, que fueran invitados no quería decir que podían dormir en casas ajenas, estaba pensando en ese chico, según su padre tenía entendido que el solo había salvado a todos de un dragón gigantesco, casi tan grande como una montaña, pero por lo que veía ese chico no mataría ni una mosca, ella en verdad que se preguntaba si era cierto pero no podía cuestionar, pues temía estropear el plan de alianza, pero qué más da, quizás si mañana lo encontraba podrá pedirle que la enseñara o que por lo menos la llevara a volar, tal vez así lo podría conocer y ver si eso era real o no.

XXXXX DIA SIGUIENTE XXXXXX

Hiccup como siempre, se levantó temprano para salir a volar con su amigo, que siempre era el que lo despertaba, así que rápidamente se puso su armadura y se equipó bien para volar, su amigo lo esperaba fuera de la casa-hola Chimuelo, listo-pregunto a su dragón, el cual tenía los ojos como niño en dulcería, este le respondió con un pequeño gruñido/ronroneo de afirmación, en seguida Hiccup se montó y aseguro su arnés para no caerse en pleno vuelo, entonces comenzaron a volar, recorriendo parte del mar estaban haciendo piruetas, como volar hacia arriba y luego caer de espalda y volver a volar a diez metros del agua, pasaron un rato volando sobre el mar así que se dirigieron a la isla para maniobrar en los árboles, valla que no perdía nada de habilidad para moverse, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba yendo directo a un árbol con el que iban a chocar-cuidado-dijo Hiccup haciendo que Chimuelo volara sobre el árbol y se diera una vuelta completa que de no ser porque se giró hubiera quedado volando de cabeza, eso los asusto a los dos-je, que tal amigo-pregunto algo esforzado Hiccup dándole una palmadita a su dragón el cual gruño un momento, los dos pensaron que ya era suficiente por hoy, así que volvieron al pueblo.

Al volver, aterrizaron cerca del puerto, entonces Hiccup bajo de chimuelo, he iban a empezar a caminar hasta que-he tu-se escuchó una vos femenina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-listo, acabe-dijo feliz master-YAAYYYYYYYY-gritaron azura, Guest y Barby-silencio-dijo Diva que estaba tapándose los oídos-baya que gritan chicas-dijo master-lo sentimos-dijo apenadamente azura-es que ya lo publicaste-dijo Barby-si-dijo Guest, master solo dice-bueno, no importa, Diva ben por favor-pidio a lo que Diva obedeció, master se puso detrás de ella y le vendo los ojos-que vas a hacer-pregunta insegura-bueno, como acostumbro dar regalos a mis nuevos amigos del Okame, no savia que darte a ti, así que prepare algo para ti, que eres Diva-dijo master simplenete, antes de quitarle la venda de los ojos-bien venida Diva-dijo master mostrándole a Diva un escenario, en el que estaban las Chicas, azura estaba en la batería, Barby con una guitarra y Guest como la cantante-bien venida Diva-dijeron las tres para comenzar un gran concierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, espero les allá gustado, gracias por leer, amigos, sé que lo he pedido muchas veces pero les pido que por favor dejen Reviews, es que estoy empezando a pensar que no les gustan mis historias, pero son libres da hacer como quieran.

Reitero, si alguien desea aparecer en el Okame, que me lo diga y yo lo pondré, además, si alguien desea que lo ayude con sus historias n progreso o que valla a publicar, me ofrezco a darle ayuda.

Capítulo 4

Mérida hablara con Hiccup, se empezarán a conocer un poco y se harán, digo demasiado.

Asta otra.


	4. nota

Amigos y lectores míos, mis más sinceras disculpas pero esto no es ningún capítulo, esto es una mala noticia, mi ha sufrido unas dificultades técnicas que ya hice que revisaran porque y si podía usarla, pero por desgracia no, ahora está en reparación, por lo que estaré un tiempo sin subir capítulos, pero no lo abandonare, lo prometo, en cuando me devuelvan la computadora seguiré, por favor esperen, Adiós, y hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5 volvi

Hola amigos, volví, y con el capítulo, lamento el no haber podido actualizar antes pero fue por los problemas de reparación-dijo master muy feliz de que por fin podría continuar-¡MASTER!-se escucharon los gritos de unas voces femeninas que al escucharlas master se voltea lentamente y PUUUMM (que efectos) master es apaleado por sus compañeras Barby, Guest, azura y Diva, que en ese momento le estaban dando un mortal abraso rompe huesos-!TE EXTRAÑAMOS MASTER¡-dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo-chicas…no…..respiro-dijo master entre cortado por la falta de aire, causas del mortal abrazo.

(-nota o entradas mías-)

-habla-, -(piensa)-

(Dejare de escribir Hiccup, se me ha complicado, ahora será Hipo y ya)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX Anteriormente XXXXXX

Aterrizaron cerca del puerto, entonces Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo, he iban a empezar a caminar hasta que-he tu-se escuchó una vos femenina.

XXXXX ahora XXXXXX

Hipo se dio la vuelta lento, pues no conocía esa vos, y cuando por fin se volteó se quedó por demás muy nervioso, frente a él estaba la misma chica pelirroja que en toda la cena de la noche anterior no le despego la mirada, que para colmo ahora lo miraba igual de fijo-he…ah…yo-dijo nerviosamente señalándose a el mismo-sí, tu-dijo ella con convicción, y acercándose, el pobre de Hipo estaba que quería salir corriendo, esa chica aunque le parecía linda, se notaba muy imponente-he….pero… necesitas algo-pregunto muy nervioso cuando la tenía enfrente por fin, ella lo miro fijamente y luego giro su mirada a Chimuelo que la estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió a míralo a el-enséñame a Volar-dijo sin rodeos, el pobre de Hipo soltó un suspiro que ni el savia que contenía-(uff, que alivio, pensé que había hecho algo malo)-pensó Hipo, pero-he, porque…quieres que te enseñe-pregunto algo tímido, ella lo miro-porque me gusto como lo hiciste, y quiero aprender-dijo ella, el, la miro y pensó-pero no…no tienes dragón-dijo algo nervioso, Mérida lo miro a él y luego a Chimuelo-me lo prestarías a el-pregunto señalando al Dragón que solo se levantó en sus dos patas con mirada sorprendida, sacudió su cabeza, se dio la vuelta con mirada desinteresada y se fue-he a donde crees que vas-dijo Hipo yendo tras él.

XXX rato después, tras atrapar a Chimuelo XXX

Nuevamente Hipo estaba frente a Mérida pero con algo más de confianza-bueno, lo lamento pero no puedo porque, necesitas tu propio dragón, y Chimuelo no te lo puedo dejar montar porque, no le agradan mucho los extraños y solo puedo montarlo yo-dijo bajando la cabeza-y porque solo tu-dijo Mérida algo molesta-porque Chimuelo no puede volar el solo-dijo confundiéndola-mira-dijo haciendo señas de que lo siguiera-Chimuelo tu cola por favor-pidió amablemente (en todo momento tuvo su cola oculta, por eso no la avía visto) Mérida vio que, el dragón solo tenía una mitad de su cola real, mientras la otra mitad era una cola artificial-pero que-pregunto-bueno es una larga historia, pero Chimuelo no puede volar sin mí, porque su cola, solo le permite planear muy poco sin un mecanismo de agarre, el cual vendría siendo esto-dijo Hipo señalando su pierna artificial y la parte donde se enganchaba en la montura de Chimuelo-lo siento-dijo Mérida cabizbaja-no hay problema, no lo savias-dijo Hipo, entonces estuvieron caminando por un rato, Hipo le avía condado su historia, y Mérida la de ella, ambos estaban impresionados de sus logros, y pasaron buena tarde pero pronto anochecería-bueno, gracias por lo de hoy-dijo Mérida-he…¿por nada?-dijo confundido, Mérida se rio y se despidió para volver al barco-wow-dijo Hipo que se quedó viendo por donde se fue Mérida, de pronto escucha un gruñido a su lado y encuentra a Chimuelo que lo estaba viendo fijamente-y…y…tu que estas mirando-dijo nervioso haciendo que Chimuelo volteara la mirada.

(-oooooooookey, eso sí que debió ser incomodo-dijo master, para recibir un sartenazo-shhhh-dijo azura-no arruines el momento-dijo Guest-está bien-dijo master tirado en el suelo)

Hipo fue caminando junto a su dragón asía su hogar, que no estaba muy lejos, pero hipo iba muy distraído, tardaron un poco en llegar a casa en la que Hipo dejo a Chimuelo en el granero en el que dormía, mientras el entraba a su propio hogar, directo a su cuarto para descansar esa noche, pensando en su día.

XXXX una semana después XXXX

(-okey, perdón por tanto salto del tiempo pero la cosa es que me es difícil hacer el relleno, por eso prefiero saltar barias cosas, pero las iré explicando-)

Una semana, una semana ha pasado en la que los tratos se habían hecho, esa semana los cuatro lord y el jefe de la tribu habían hecho por fin un pacto de alianza (pero cuanto tardaron) decidieron hacer comercios y algunos intercambios entre ellos, tales como algunas pescas de los Vikingos y unos cuantos animales de parte de los escoceses, incluso unas cuantas materias primas que no había en sus regiones, haciendo una alianza para la ayuda mutua, además, por lo visto los jefes tanto de clan como de tribu, se llevaban muy bien, eran grandes amigos que hacían lo más típico: pelearse como un montón de niños, pero nos desviamos del tema, ese día era el último que se quedarían, pues tenían que volver a sus tierras para dirigirlas correctamente, pero aunque no lo parezca, una persona no quería irse y esa era Mérida. En esa semana, logro conocer un poco a Hipo, y por más extraño que parezca, no quería irse, con el chico tímido logro concretar una amistad, se sentía mejor con él, podía hablar, podía escucharlo, se podían llevar bien, no quería irse, pero tenía que. Hipo no estaba mejor, el también llego a considerar una gran amiga a Mérida, la chica en si le parecía ¿linda? No lo sabía, pero se lavaba bien con ella, y la pudo conocer mejor en esa semana, pero sabía que tenía que irse, y lo entendía, pero él no quería que se fuera.

XXXX en puerto XXXX

En ese momento se encontraban hablando el Rey Fergus, su esposa y Estoico-en verdad, agradecemos su hospitalidad señor Estoico-dijo la Reyna inclinándose un poco-también agradecemos el pacto de alianza con nos otros-esta vez fue el Fergus el que hablo, con una sonrisa-bueno, a nosotros también nos ayudaron mucho, y también les estoy agradecido-dijo Estoico igual con una sonrisa, para caviar a una mirada más serena (válgame la redundancia, eso ni yo me lo creo) entonces hablo de nuevo-verán, quisiera pedir un favor-dijo para que los escoceses lo vieran preguntándose cual sería ese favor-como han visto, mi hijo es el siguiente para ser líder de tribu, por lo que le he dado lecciones de como liderar, pero yo nunca fui buen maestro, y quería pedir si él podía ir con ustedes y si le podían enseñar a ser un líder-dijo Finalmente Estoico, haciendo a un lado su orgullo y (FLASH-la tomaste-pregunta Barby a master-di que si-dijo Guest, master tenía una cámara en sus manos-desde luego-dijo él y entonces comenzaron a reírse, la foto era la cara que pusieron los reyes al escuchar eso) los reyes ante eso tenían cara de WTF combinada con una pokerface ,porque en esa semana conocieron muy bien al Vikingo y no se creían que eso fuese posible-quien eres tú y que hiciste con Estoico-pregunto de forma cómica el rey Fergus, Estoico solo frunció el ceño y-soy yo torpe-dijo poniéndose frente a él con el puño alzado-a quien llamas torpe-pregunto Fergus, entonces los dos comenzaron una pelea súper ridícula, dándole pena a la Reyna Elinor, la cual solo tenía su mano en su cabeza y estaba negando la actitud de ese par, y esa pena la sentían también otros vikingos pero-OIGAN, NO SE QUEDEN LA DIVERSION-dijo Bocón el cual se metió a la pelea junto a los otros tres líderes de clanes, la Reyna solo suspiro y se resignó.

XXXXX después da la más ridícula pelea que haya visto antes XXXXX

Tenemos frente a nos otros a unos Fergus y Estoico siendo regañados como niños pequeños por la Reina Elinor, pero tras el regaños, la reina pregunta-ahora sí señor Estoico, porque quiere que su hijo venga con nos otros-pregunto, Estoico la miro y dijo-porque he visto que usted es buena enseñando este tipo de cosas, por lo que me gustaría pedirle si podrían enseñarle a mi hijo como ser un líder-dijo finalmente, la reina en ese momento no cabía de su impresión, y aunque no lo mostrara, algo de alegría, a ella siempre le gusto enseñar a Mérida, pero como su hija era muy inquieta no lo pudo disfrutar mucho, ahora podría volver a ser ``maestra´´, lo que la llevo a-aceptamos con gusto señor Estoico-dijo finalmente la reina (-no sé si alegrarme por Hipo, o tenerle lastima-dijo master).

Tras la aceptación de la reina, Estoico fue directo a buscar a su hijo para decirle que empacara, mientras los reyes iban a buscar a su hija, para informarle que su amigo los acompañaría, en sí, cada uno de los dos (Mérida e Hipo) cuando recibieron la noticia, se sentían alegres, pero no lo demostraron, entonces, Hipo se subió en chimuelo para empacar rápidamente, mientras Mérida se iba al barco emocionada.

XXXXXX de nuevo en puerto pero con Hipo y Chimuelo esta ves XXXXXX

Hipo estaba llegando a puerto junto a Chimuelo, encontrando que el rey y la reina junto a Mérida ya lo estaban esperando, entonces llego y saludo-muy buenos días-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-buen día muchacho, espero que estés listo-dijo Fergus a lo que Hipo asintió, yendo de tras de ellos, Mérida se atrasó para ir junto a él, haciendo que los dos se atrasaran un poco-parece que estaré con ustedes un tiempo-dijo Hipo algo apenado-si eso parece-dijo Mérida-quizás pueda presentarte a Angus –dijo Mérida-¿Angus?-pregunto Hipo-mi caballo-siguió ella, llegaron al barco donde los esperaban, Mérida se fue a su cuarto, mientras hipo iba al frente del barco (la proa) viendo como zarpaba el barco, y como se alejaba de su tierra, para Hipo era un gran paso, el ya avía salido como explorador, pero ahora saldría para aprender, aprender a ser un buen jefe para la tribu, y así poder dirigirla por un buen camino-GRRR-un gruñido a sus espaldas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, volteo y se topó con chimuelo el cual tenía algo de hambre-por lo visto también tienes hambre amigo mío-dijo riendo un poco, recibiendo una afirmativa de su dragón-bueno entonces, vamos por comida-dijo para…

XXXXX con Mérida un poco antes XXXXXX

Mérida estaba en su cuarto descansando pensando en cómo serían estos días o tal vez meses que el castaño iría con ellos, se sentía alegre de que su amigo fuera con ellos, podría no estar tan aburrida todo el tiempo, no iría tan mal, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por que alguien toco la puerta-Mérida-hablo su madre del otro lado de la puerta, ella se levantó y la dejo pasar-que pasa madre-pregunto-bueno, quería decir que espero que te lleves bien con el joven Hipo-dijo Elinor a su hija-tranquila madre, me llevare bien, no creo que pase al…-fue interrumpida por los sonidos de los demás tripulantes que parecía que estaban dando vítores (gritos de emoción, para quien no entienda) subieron a cubierta para ver cuál era el alboroto y se toparon con-PAESCADO PARA LA SENA-dijo el rey Fergus que sostenía un gran pez del tamaño de su brazo, vieron como Hipo montado en chimuelo estaban volando con una cuerda agarrada, luego Chimuelo se sumerge, preocupando a Mérida y su madre para después emerger yendo mas arriba con la cuerda que a medida que subían mostraba una red llena de peses, si sin duda esos días comerían mucho MUUUUUCHO pescado. Cuando Hipo regreso al barco Chimuelo se estaba comiendo algo de pescado que callo en el barco mientras Hipo agarraba uno de buen tamaño para llevárselo-he… su alteza-llamando a la reina-donde puedo cocinarlo-pregunto amablemente-oh, permíteme, en un momento llamo a alguien-dijo la reina llenado a dentro del barco-buen espectáculo-le dijo Mérida, apenándolo-gracias-dijo, luego voltearon a ver a Chimuelo parece que disfruta mucho el pescado-dijo Mérida acercándose junto a Hipo-¿sabroso?-le pregunto a lo que de repente el dragón dejo de comer y la vio fijamente-he.. Dije algo malo-pregunto, luego Chimuelo empezó a hacer gestos de querer sacar algo, entonces se acercó a Mérida la cual un poco asustado se sentó, y Chimuelo vomito la cabeza del pez en sus manos, Mérida lo vio extrañado, Chimuelo hiso un gesto con su lengua-quiere que tú lo compruebes-le dijo Hipo, Mérida lo vio a él, luego al Pescado y luego al dragón-ya que-dijo para empezar a morderlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listo, jaja, que bien, bueno antes que nada quiero dar gracias por leer y agradecer a mis amigos que me apoyaron cuando la pc me fallo, les agradezco y también informo que se fijen abajo en mi perfil pues esos son los cuatro nuevos proyectos que tengo, también respondo una pregunta que me dejaron, de cada cuando pienso actualizar, bueno la respuesta es que no estoy seguro, yo no tengo fecha fija de actualización, pero are lo que pueda.

También informo que esta historia sea posiblemente la ms corta que allá escrito, pero tratare de darle un buen final, y cuando publique mis nuevos proyectos, lo hare en este orden, el jelsa y el de naruto con My litle pony (ya dije porque ese crossover) y cuando los acabe serán los otros dos

Bueno en el cap 5.-(recuerden que el cuatro era una nota, este fuel el cuatro)

Se empiezan las clases de Hipo, entabla platicas y convive con Mérida y habrá, muchos saltos de tiempo, porque la verdad esta historia se me ha dificultado y he tenido más ideas con jelsa, por eso tratare de acabar lo antes posible pero este no será el último cap., pero estén listos, el fin se acerca.

Asta otra.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos, como están-dice master alegremente, junto a él, su fiel compañero de tres metros y tres cabezas: Ceverus, el perro blanco, el cual estaba siendo acariciado por azura y Guest, azura rascaba tras su oreja, y Gues su lomo-es dócil cuando lo conoces-dijo Diva que le empezó a rascar su mandibula-si, el problema es que cuando a ceverus le agrada alguien tiene la mala costumbre de lamerlo por completo-dijo Master temblando al recordar cuando encontró a ceverus siendo un cachorro-espera que-pregunto Diva antes de ser llenada de baba por la lengua de ceverus-HHHHAAAAAAAA-grito para luego desmallarse, todos negaron por eso, e septo Guest y Barby que se estaban riendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV ¿

El peor viaje de su vida, no pudo ser otra cosa, no podía salir del barco, no podía comer como quería, no lo dejaban tocar nada, y no lo dejaban dormir dentro, no podía volar con su compañero, y le daban raciones de alimento menores a las que residía en casa y para colmo no podía calentarse porque quemaría el barco, para su suerte su jinete se quedaba con él, sip, Chimuelo tuvo el peor de sus viajes (que creyeron, que era Hipo jaja XD).

POV NORMAL

El puerto, después de barias semanas de viaje, por fin llegaban a puerto, Hipo estaba emocionado, por fin conocería esa nueva tierra y aprendería a ser un buen líder gracias a la reina Elinor, pero bueno, ahora estaban desembarcando para dirigirse al reino, cada clan se fue por caminos separados, por el hecho de territorios, a sus respectivos hogares para ver sus tierras, o en el caso de los Dunbroch, ver que sus otros tres hijos, los cuales no llevaron, no hayan quemado su castillo-he, pero si es su hogar, porque lo quemarían-pregunto de forma tímida Hipo-porque Harris, Hubert y Hamish son unos pequeños demonios-dijo Mérida susurrándole-porque susurras-pregunto haciéndolo mismo-por nada-dijo desinteresadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al reino-valla, es muy hermoso-dijo Hipo-y aun no ves nada muchacho-dijo Fergus alegre como siempre, sip, todos estaban felices excepto Mérida que tenía un…¿ataque de celos?-HO, miren que guapo-dijo una chica al azar-es muy apuesto-dijo otra-miren se sonrojó, que Hermoso-dijo otra y otra y otra de las muchas chicas que se reunieron alrededor del grupo, tal parecía que Hipo tubo la peor de las desgracias: FanGirls y una chica muy pero MUUUUYYYY celosa, la cual tenía una mirada de muerte a las chicas que veían a Hipo (ya se, al pobre en definitivo le tengo lastima).

Tras unos minutos sumamente incomodos para Hipo, llegaron al castillo que para el alivio de los reyes estaba intacto (por fuera jujujuju) pero al entrar en el salón principal, menuda sorpresa que, la reina se desmallo por lo que vio, y Mérida se reía de lo que le paso a su madre, la razón, el gran salón era toda una pocilga, había un montón de pedazos de comida regados por todos lados: huesos, sobras, un montón de fruta y pan a medio comer, y lo que se veía era a la encargada de cuidar a los tres hermanos de Mérida en una jaula colgando y a los tres mencionados durmiendo sobre la basura roncando felizmente.

XXX tras despertar la reina, los hermanos, liberar a la sirvienta, y largo regaño por parte de la reina XXX

-enserio niños como se les ocurre hacer todo esto, no pueden dejar el castillo en este estado, menos hacernos parecer alguien sin ningún respeto a nosotros mismos, que dirían las demás personas si los vieran…-no termino gracias a que por obra divina (o del autor) Mérida su hija la calmo-ya madre, cálmate, lo bueno es que nadie lo vio y que no hubo problemas-dijo para salvar a esos diablillos de su castigo, Elinor vio a sus tres hijos que tenían una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo- está bien, pero no piensen que están libres-dijo. Por otro lado, con el rey Fergus y con Hipo-no sé porque pero creo que eso fue incomodo-dijo el pobre y tímido Hipo-Na, yo creo que no era para tanto-le dijo el Rey desinteresadamente como si fuera lo más común-está bien, Chimuelo-respondió llamando a su dragón

XXX DIA SIGUIENTE XXX

Hipo se levantaba de la cama en la que durmió la noche anterior, la reina había sido muy generosa al darle una habitación, no era la gran cosa, pero era acogedora, avía tomado la costumbre de levantarse temprano gracias a Chimuelo, que siempre lo despertaba para ir a volar, pero por lo visto, su amigo se había cansado mucho por el viaje en barco, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con ropa normal en vez de su armadura, tenía un pantalón café, su bota derecha igual café (recuerden que solo tiene una pierna) una camiseta verde y un cinturón de cuero con una placa metálica en la hebilla-bien, creo que con eso es suficiente-saliendo de la habitación, viendo a la reina que se dirigía hacia el-ha, buenos días joven, que bien que a madrugado, listo para las clases-pregunto amablemente-he, creo que si majestad, y… he … con que empezamos-pregunto tímidamente el castaño.

XXX con Mérida cuando se despertó XXX

Estaba roncando felizmente en su cama recostada bocabajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza y su cobija completamente enredada y desordenada (que princesa, no) los rallos de sol pegan contra ella despertándola, se levanta provocando que la almohada caiga y muestre su rizado y alborotado cabello, soltó un gran bostezo y se tallo los ojos, para enseguida levantarse a vestirse, una vez lista salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al gran salón, pero cuando llego….QUE DEMONIOS PASABA, llegaba al gran salón y lo que encontró fue a su madre explicando con un libro algo sobre las formas de administración de un imperio, un reino y un pueblo, Hipo estaba más que atento ante dicha explicación y de vez en cuando hacia un apunte en un pequeño cuaderno, viendo que estaban terminando para pasar a un libro que decía ``crecimiento y formación de un imperio´´ por favor ese libro tenía más de 800 páginas, como lo iba a terminar.

XXX con Hipo XXX

El pobre estaba igual que Mérida, por Odín, no podría aprender todo de ese libro, era algo en exceso exagerado, pero para su fortuna llego el rey Fergus (más le vale agradecerme, yo lo escribí-viéndolo con una mirada que promete dolor) que fue directo a el-Muchacho, que esperas es hora de…-viendo que estaba su esposa-he… hola cariño, yo solo venia por el muchacho para su entrenamiento-dijo asustado por la mirada que recibía de Elinor, Mérida a la distancia se reía de lo que le pasaba a su padre, la reina iba a responder pero-¿entrenamiento?-pregunto curioso Hipo, Fergus le respondió-sí, entrenamiento, para ser un buen líder, es esencial aprender a luchar- fue su contestación, Hipo entonces dijo pensativo-si necesito aprender a luchar para ser un buen líder lo hare, señor Fergus acepto-dijo Hipo esta vez dirigido al rey el cual sonrió alegre para luego irse al campo, dejando a una reina con cara en blanco, a una aun escondida Mérida riendo por la cara de su Madre y a unos trillizos que por lo visto también estaban viendo la escena, dos de los cuales a regañadientes le daban una bolsa cada uno a otro trillizo, el cual empezó a comer unos dulces de esa misma bolsa, era una apuesta que había ganado.

XXXX rato después afuera XXXX

-HAAAAAA!-grito el rey Fergus que estaba lanzando un corte descendente con su espada a Hipo el cual hábilmente pero con dificultad bloqueo, para que Fergus avanzara hacia adelante obligándolo a moverse luego dar un giro y tratar de darle en su espalda, pero Fergus movió su brazo y bloqueo su espada para ser el quien gire y desvié su espada haciéndolo caer-vamos chico, sé que puedes-dijo para animar a Hipo, el cual se levantó lo miro, tomo su espada con las dos manos levantándola para arremeter contra él, el rey solo bloqueo el ataque colocando su espada en horizontal, y luego hiso presión haciendo hacia atrás a Hipo, el castaño, viendo que perdía terreno, con un hábil movimiento hiso un giro desequilibrando a Fergus, lo que aprovecho para atacar por un lado, lo que no logro porque Fergus se había recuperado muy rápido y lo bloqueo desequilibrándolo a él ahora y haciéndolo caer de nuevo, pero antes de tocar el suelo logro girar sobre su espalda por el suelo haciendo una maroma y quedando de pie.

-Eres hábil muchacho-dijo alegremente Fergus-gracias-dijo Hipo para-NO TE DISTRAIGAS-dijo fuertemente Fergus mientras le lanzaba un corte vertical que a duras penas logro bloquear, para recuperare y atacarlo con una estocada que esquivo, toda esa pelea era un gran espectáculo, que como todo buen espectáculo tenia espectadores, estos espectadores o en este caso espectadoras, eran Mérida y Elinor, pero si ves con atención puedes ver a los trillizos más lejos, uno de ellos tenía un marcador en sus manos donde tenía apuntado ``papa 15 puntos, chico nuevo 10´´ entonces Fergus bloquea un duro golpe de Hipo ``chico nuevo 11´´ sip, estaban haciendo otra apuesta que no nos interesa, asi que volvamos con las espectadoras femeninas.

Mérida veía cada movimiento de ambos combatientes, aunque más precisamente estaba viendo al jinete de dragon, y lo veía con mucho interés, era algo extraño y aunque su madre lo noto, no lo menciono.

XXX TERMINADO EL ENTRENAMIENTO XXXX

Hipo estaba feliz, claro estaba cansado, sudoroso y algo golpeado, pero feliz, el rey le había enseñado unas técnicas de combate mientras peleaban, y eso le gusto pues ahora savia buenas formas de atacar, y además logro rasguñar una parte de la ropa del rey, que para su sorpresa eso era un logro en todo el reino, no se imaginó que al rey nunca lo allá rasguñado en combate con espada, así que se sentía feliz, pero como prometió a su amigo dragón se dirigió a los establos donde la reina le dijo que podría descansar Chimuelo, fue directo a la puerta que daba a los establos y cuando la abrió PUM (que efectos no) es derribado por Chimuelo que ahora mismo lo estaba lamiendo en toda la cara-HE…HA…NO…CHIMUELO… NO… CHIMUELO-se trataba de quitar al dragón de enzima, una vez logrado se sacudió-listo amigo-dijo alegre y ya montado, su dragón solo cabeceo afirmativamente-bien-termino para que Chimuelo con un poderoso salto saliera disparado extendiendo sus alas para volar, con una musiquita de fondo (si se preguntan cuál es la de la primera vez que Hipo voló con Chimuelo, cuando le hiso su primer cola sin mecanismo) se elevaron en el aire muy arriba, mientras iban más rápido, entonces Chimuelo abrió las alas mientras el e Hipo quedaban dando la espalda al suelo, comenzando a caer, cada vez más cerca de un gran impacto, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Chimuelo se dio la vuelta y volvió a batir sus alas quedando a medio metro del suelo, entonces volvieron a subir, y arriba divisaron un lago muy cerca del castillo que le pareció bueno visitar, entonces Hipo y Chimuelo cuando estaban suficiente mente arriba se prepararon para una reimpresión sónica que tanto le gustaba hacer a Chimuelo, disparo fuego y…

XXX rato después en el lago XXX

Hipo estaba quitándose lo quemado de la cara en el lago y Chimuelo se reía de lo lindo por lo que siempre le pasaba a su jinete cuando no tenía su casco/mascara.

XXXXXX con Mérida XXXXXX

Ella después de ver el enfrentamiento entre su padre he Hipo decidió ir a practicar con su arco, junto a Angus su fiel caballo, logrando como siempre dar en el blanco a todos los objetivos, peo le pasaba algo, se sentía extraña, no savia porque pero no se podía sacar a Hipo de la cabeza, desde hace un tiempo no podía y ya no era atenta a tantas cosas por reflexionar en ese simple Hecho, pero ya que, avía terminado de practicar y ahora se dirigía al lago, donde la esperaba una sorpresa.

Al llegar al lago encontró a Chimuelo y a Hipo dormidos, Hipo estaba recostado en el pasto y Chimuelo, bueno él estaba pansa arriba con una de sus patas traseras levantada y pataleando, la boca abierta y su lengua colgando y sus alas entre abiertas, se acercó para saber que hacían ahí-oye Hipo, despierta, despierta-moviéndolo un poco-ha, he que pasa-pregunto despertándose-he que pasa Mérida-viendo a la pelirroja-eso quisiera saber yo, porque estas en esta parte si ya pronto anochecerá-pregunto-bueno es que Chimuelo y yo nos distrajimos volando-dijo tímidamente-está bien-dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a él, viendo cómo se veía el lago mientras atardecía, era muy hermoso, y a lo lejos se podía apreciar que la luna estaba saliendo, ambos solo compartieron ese momento, y sin darse cuenta ambos cuando se intentaron recargar la mano de Hipo toco la mano de Mérida, haciendo que ambos se sobre saltaran y movieran rápidamente-he…lo siento-dijo apenado-no yo lo siento-dijo ella-he… bueno…he-sin saber que decir-he creo que deberíamos volver-dijo Mérida-ha si claro-dijo Hipo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella, despertaron a Chimuelo y Mérida tomo las riendas de Angus y se fueron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola amigos, lo subí por fin-dijo feliz master –KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron eufóricamente Guest y azura por el nuevo cap dejando a master casi sordo-saben que exageran-dijo Berby –las conoces, mejor dejémoslas gritar-dijo Diva poniéndose unas orejeras-bien, bien, pero donde esta ceverus-pregunta master buscando a su fiel compañero-heeee, bueno no lo sé-dijo diva algo nerviosa.

Con ceverus, este estaba atado a un árbol con una cadena sobre su lomo-AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU-aulló el perro de tres cabezas para que lo liberaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA AMIGOS, bueno, primero que nada lamento la gran tardanza pero la cosa es que escribir la historia se me está dificultando por barias cosas, la falta de tiempo, la escuela y mi vagancia, pero principalmente por la falta de tiempo, no puedo escribir muy seguido por las tarea y los quehaceres así que perdón, también es por eso que escribo los capítulos cortos, bueno, espero les allá gustado y lo Allan disfrutado, me despido y nos veremos de nuevo

Asta otra.


	7. Chapter 7 fin

Hola amigos, como están-pregunta un master que en este momento estaba colgado de cabeza por una cuerda en su pie-esperamos que bien-dijo Barby- además de que agradecemos sus visitas al fic-dijo Guest –y que esperamos que disfruten en lo que liberamos a master-dijo Diva-pero porque dices eso si fuiste tú la que me colgó de cabeza Diva-pregunta master-es cierto, porque lo colgaste Diva-pregunta azura-porque no controlo a su perro-dijo Diva-oye yo te advertí lo que podría hacer-dijo master-sí, justo cuando lo hiso-dijo Diva algo irritada. –Bueno chicos en lo que calmamos a mi hermana y liberamos a master, disfruten el capítulo-dijo Guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un molesto silencio, eso era lo que era, un molesto, horroroso e incómodo silencio, Hipo y Mérida avían salido del lago hace un rato y ninguno había dicho nada, era molesto, y ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, así siguieron todo el trayecto, ya había anochecido cuando llegaron al castillo quedando en la entrada-bueno…he..-Hipo no tenía idea de que decir, frente a él tenía una chica hermosa y amable, en la los de la luna frente a la entrada de un castillo, no tenía idea de que hacer-creo que…-y ella no estaba mejor, pero para suerte o desgracia de ambos, la puerta se abrió revelando a una reina Elinor muy molesta-¿pero dónde han estado?-pregunto muy molesta asustándolos a ambos-¿tienen idea de que hora es, como se les ocurre llegar a esta hora?, quiero que me digan donde estuvieron y porque tardaron tanto-dijo muy molesta la mujer dragón (jeje mujer dragón, que chistoso)-bueno, el orden seria que…son como las diez, llegamos a esta hora porque no nos dimos prisa…estuvimos en el lago y nos…he…tardamos porque… Chimuelo no quería despertar cuando se quedó dormido-dijo el Vikingo tímido señalando al dragón que se exalto, la reina los miro con una poker face por esa contestación tan despreocupada y Mérida lo vio como lo más obvio del mundo.

Estuvieron en la puerta por casi media hora soportando los sermones y regaños de Elinor, hasta que por fin los dejo tranquilos, cada chico entro al castillo y cuando llegaron a la habitación central se voltearon a ver-he…hasta luego-dijo Hipo tímido como siempre, Mérida lo vio-ha, si hasta luego-y al terminar la frase, cada uno subió la escalera del respectivo lado en el que estaban sus habitaciones, la reina Elinor, se quedó expectante, ella noto algo raro en ellos, cuando se fueron a sus habitaciones ella los estuvo vigilando y por lo que vio, algo pasaba, su hija nunca actuaba así, nunca, pero con ese chico se le hiso extraño, no savia que pasaba, pero como buena reina haría lo que tenía que hacer, ser paciente y así descubriría que pasaba, mantendría vigilados a ambos chicos, pero lo dejaría para después, ahora tenía que ir a dormir, mañana tenía que enseñarle al chico vikingo las formas de mejorar y mantener a un pueblo, así que debía descansar bien, por lo que se fue a su habitación pero eso sí, reviviendo la escena de su hija.

XXXX CON HIPO XXXX

En este momento Hipo se encontraba ya en su habitación, rápidamente se cambió de ropa por una mejor para dormir, lo cual era una camiseta sin mangas café y unos pantalones un poco holgados, limpio un poco su pierna falsa y se quitó su bota para recostarse, estaba con la mirada en el techo y sus manos detrás de su cabeza, estaba recordando el momento en el que su mano y la de Mérida se tocaron, no sabía porque, solo lo recordaba, la mano de Mérida era cálida, recordó el momento en el lago, los días del barco, cuando la conoció, no tenía idea del porque pero lo recordaba todo, tan solo trato de apartar un poco sus recuerdos para dormir, se giró un poco quedando de lado y serró los ojos, solo que no podía dormir, y los recuerdos no lo dejaban, solo pensaba, pensaba en la princesa pelirroja.

XXXX CON MERIDA XXXX (quieres decidir ya con quien-pregunta Diva irritada-oye quien es el autor-responde master)

Mérida al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hiso fue recargar su arco en la pared y tumbarse sobre su cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa o quitarse sus zapatos, solo se dejó caer en su cama, estaba cansada, quería dormir, pero podía, serraba sus ojos pero no era capaz, lo único que hiso fue quedarse con la mirada en su ventana, viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas, al verlas, el chico vikingo se le vino a la mente, junto a ese momento en el lago, se sintió bien, y el rose entre sus manos, se sentía mejor, no sabía porque pero el recordarlo la mantenía tranquila, soltó un suspiro, se levantó un momento para hacer lo que no hiso quitándose su vestido y poniéndose un camisón azul, se recostó nuevamente para intentar dormir.

XXXX DIA SIGUIENTE (saltando el entrenamiento y los estudios claro) XXX

Hipo estaba agotado, en ese momento se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie-(por Odín, en que pensaba mi padre cuando me mando aquí)-se preguntaba el adolorido castaño, en ese momento se dirigía a los establos para salir con Chimuelo, solo que iba a un paso un poco lento por lo cansado que estaba, cuando llego a las puertas del establo, se encontró con Mérida, quedándose por completo estático, no sabía que hacer frente a ella, y no se sentía con valor para hablarle, pero para su desgracia-he, hola-dijo ella-he. ..Hola-siguió el, no tenía idea de que decir o que hacer, lo único que podo decir fue-he…quieres dar…un paseo-pregunto muy dudoso, Mérida lo vio un poco exaltada, pero dijo-he, está bien-dijo algo nerviosa-(tonto)-se dijo a sí mismo Hipo-(que bien)-se dijo a si misma Mérida.

Cada uno monto a su respectivo compañero, y aunque Chimuelo se mostró desilusionado por no ir a volar, pero viendo a su compañero no hiso ningún escándalo, sabía bien que de cierto modo él se sentía bien con ella, lo ayudaría, y se burlaría de lo lindo, sipo, el dragón tenia gran plan.

Luego de un rato en una parte del bosque Hipo trataba de buscar conversación-y…he…que se siente ser princesa-pregunto, Mérida lo miro y dio un suspiro-pues, la verdad no es tan agradable como muchos pensarían, tienes que mostrarte siempre segura y elegante, muy cuidadosa y tener que aparentar ser más que perfecta-dijo pesadamente, el, la miro-eso no te agrada cierto-pregunto-no, siempre he tenido que hacer todo como me lo mandan, no puedo ser yo misma, no puedo ser alguien normal y no sé qué hare si me convierto en reina-dijo algo cansada, el vikingo guardo silencio unos momentos-sabes, yo tampoco la tengo fácil-dijo para tratar de hacer que entienda que no estaba sola, ella levanto la vista hacia el-en serio, pero tú tienes ventajas, eres vikingo, tienes un dragón y el respeto de tu pueblo y eres muy hábil cuando vuelas-dijo ella-sí, pero no es tan fácil, mi pueblo me respeta, pero también debo ser como ellos necesitan, con Chimuelo y otros dragones es difícil hacerlos comportarse bien, y de cierta forma debo ser quien otros quieren que sea-dijo poniendo a la pelirroja a pensar, en ese modo no eran tan diferentes. Siguieron un rato hasta que algo le llamo la atención a Hipo-Mérida-llamo a la chica que lo miro en seguida-que pasa-le pregunto-que es eso-pregunto señalando tras ella-que es qu…-no termino porque cuando volteo la mirada se encontró con, una luz mágica-que hace eso aquí-pregunto en voz alta-que es-pregunto el castaño del dragón- eso es una luz mágica, a veces quienes ven una, las luces te guiaran a tu destino-dijo la pelirroja-pero solo la puede ver la persona que guiara, como es que la podemos ver los dos-se preguntó-no lo sé-dijo el-será mejor seguirla-dijo el castaño, entonces comenzaron a seguir el rastro, cuando llegaban a una luz esta desaparecía para aparecer otra más adelante, siguieron por un pequeño sendero del bosque, tardando unos minutos el seguir las luces, hasta que dejo de aparecer-valla-dijo Mérida, frente a ellos estaba un hermoso claro junto a un pequeño arrollo y unas cuantas rocas, era un hermoso paisaje.

Ambos desmontaron para ver mejor el claro, estaban caminando hacia el lago, muy cerca el uno del otro, Chimuelo, en ese momento vio su oportunidad, muy silencioso se acercó a ellos, hasta quedar atrás de Hipo, este cuando se percató, ya era tarde, Chimuelo lo había empujado provocando que callera al suelo, Mérida trato de ayudarlo pero no lo logro y lo único que paso fue que callo igualmente.

Ambos, por extraño que parezca, no les molesto la caída, se sentían bien, no sabían porque pero se sentían bien, pero no lo entendían, cada uno sentía algo extraño, pero era cálido y agradable, ambos abrieron los ojos y-qu-que-pregunto Mérida al ver su situación, Mérida e Hipo estaban frente a frente, Hipo estaba tirado de espaldas en el prado, mientras ella había quedado sobre él, los dos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno con distintos pensamientos, Mérida estaba perdida en los ojos del castaño vikingo, y este no estaba mejor, entonces sintieron un impulso, no sabían que era, solo un impulso, Mérida, lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de Hipo, el cual hiso lo mismo, sus rostros estaban a centímetros, y a cada momento los centímetros se disminuían reduciéndose a milímetros, ambos sentían la respiración del otro, era una sensación cálida, y muy agradable para los dos, entonces Hipo con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Mérida con su mano derecha, haciendo que por fin el espacio entre su rostro y el de ella se fuera, uniendo sus labios en un gran y apasionado beso, uno que disfrutaron mucho, cuando termino, se vieron a los ojos, volviendo a besarse sin saber el porqué, solo estaban ellos en ese momento, nada más, en su mundo de ensueño del que no querían despertar, eran libres, estaban felices, con un fuerte latido en sus corazones, lleno de vitalidad. Mientras, los olvidados compañeros observaban la escena, Angus con cara de WTF?¡ mientras Chimuelo con una mirada triunfante.

Estuvieron unos minuto haciendo lo mismo, hasta notar que estaba el atardecer, pronto anochecería, entonces se separaron, y se montaron en sus compañeros, los cuales los estaban esperando ya, entonces comenzaron la marcha de regreso al castillo, en la cual no tardaron tanto por lo que llegaron entes de que Elinor se molestara porque llegaran tarde, entonces dejaron a sus compañeros en sus establos-repetiremos eso-pregunto Mérida-no lo sé-dijo Hipo, pero no importaba lo que dijera, él se sintió muy bien así y por Odín que lo repetirían.

Así los días fueron pasando, Hipo tomaba sus clases con la reina Elinor en las Mañanas mientras que al mediodía comenzaba su entrenamiento con el rey Fergus, finalmente por las tardes, la pasaba con Mérida, viéndose a escondidas de la madre de esta, el tiempo pasaba y los días se fueron haciendo semanas y estas mismas semanas se convirtieron en meses, exactamente siete meses, Hipo resabia de vez en cuando cartas de su padre, al igual que él le mandaba, la verdad es que él quería volver a su tierra, pero solo lo podría hacer de una forma, que el mismo se auto impuso que si no cumplía no volvería. En este momento Hipo estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama y sus codos sobre sus piernas, solo tenía que hacer una cosa, no era muy complicado así que tenía que esperar a la cena pero antes tenía que hablar con Mérida al respecto, rápidamente al pensar en eso, salió de su habitación, yendo al campo de tiro con arco, donde podría encontrar a Mérida, y en efecto, la encontró hay-Mérida-la llamo para poder hablar-que pasa-pregunto ella caminando hacia el-bueno, veras, he estado pensando en que sería bueno que… le dijéramos de lo nuestro a tus padres-le dijo algo nervioso, Mérida lo miro, savia que un día lo tendrían que hacer, pues ya tenían siete meses juntos, pero Hipo se tendría que ir de nuevo en otros cinco meses-si tienes razón, yo también lo pienso-dijo más convencida, entonces, estuvieron hablando para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que dirían en la cena.

Ya en la cena se podía observar el banquete, entonces todos empezaron a comer, sin preocupaciones, fue una cena tranquila, la cual acabo bien-he disculpen-dijo Hipo a los reyes-queremos decirles algo-dijo Mérida a sus padres los cuales los vieron-que sería eso-pregunto la reina-pues verán…-comenzó Hipo algo nervioso-Hipo y yo…-siguió Mérida algo nerviosa también-somos novios-dijeron los dos, sorprendiendo un poco a los reyes-que-pregunto el rey Fergus-cuanto tiempo-pregunto la reina-verán…-entonces ambos les contaron su historia, desde las luces mágicas, hasta el encuentro en el lago, terminando como una relación-valla, es extraño, pero, no siento que sea malo, y creo que yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo el rey un poco fuera de shok-pues, yo lo acepto, verán, estaba notando algo rara a Mérida luego de un tiempo, y entonces comencé a vigilarlos, y aunque no savia que eran novios, me daba una idea por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, así que… no tengo nada que objetar-dijo la reina, entonces ambos chicos, al ver la reacción de los padres de la chica, se abrasaron tiernamente-ha.. Esperen aun no es todo-dijo Hipo algo nervioso, haciendo extrañar a los padres y a Mérida-pero pensé que solo sería eso-dijo confundida-bueno, es que no sabía que reacción tendrían, por lo que pensaba esperar…pero-,-pero que-pregunto Mérida-bueno, viendo que han tenido una buena reacción y aceptan esto-dijo viéndolos a ellos para luego voltear a Mérida, poniéndose de rodillas y sacando una cajita-Mérida, te casarías con migo-fue la pregunta que dejo asombrados a todos, pero más a la pelirroja, no savia que hacer, estaba impactada, su corazón latía más rápido cada momento, no le salían palabras, no savia que decir, ni cómo hacerlo, pero, entonces se le ilumino la mente dando con una respuesta, uno que cambiaría su vida-sí, acepto-sellando el sagrado pacto que estarían próximos a realizar llenando de alegría a los padres de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JAJA, termine, bueno amigos quiero agradecer por haber leído esta historia, que por muy lamentable este ha sido el final, pero espero que lo Allan disfrutado, informo también que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia Jelsa que creo que ya debieron ver en mi perfil que se llama: Gélida chica, frio ladrón, la cual espero disfruten, también digo que junto a esa, publicare pronto otra historia pero será un Naruto crossover, sacare mis historias en el orden de arriba abajo, de mi perfil, serán dos al mismo tiempo en proceso. Una de un género y otra de otro, les agradesco.

Hasta otra.


End file.
